Clay can have his times
by munkimu
Summary: What happens when Kimiko decided to play LONGER than 7 Minutes in Heaven? Clay/OC
1. The Game

We had gotten all the Xiaolin Dragons together for some games. Plus Jack Spicer. "Why exactly is he here again?" I asked for the billionth time. "Because, I'm just cool like that." He said. "Uh, no. You're not." I said. "We needed more people to play the games. There was no way we could play truth or dare with just us when Omi doesn't know the rules." Kimiko said "Yeah, but he could steal the-" "No he can't. He's not smart enough to know how to." Raimundo laughed. I laughed too. "Were is Clay?" I asked. "We can't start without him." I said. "Oh, you just like him." Rai said making kissie faces. "Who likes who?" Clay came in asking. I gave Rai a death glare. "No one. Just talking about one of my friends back in the states." He seemed to get jealous, but as quick as it was there, it was gone. He had a bag full of Cheetos. "I love Cheetos!" I exclaimed. "Thought you would." Clay said smiling. "Now on to the next game." Kimi said. "What are we doing? I'm a little scared to ask." I said fake fear on my face. "You are such a drama queen!" Jack exclaimed. "Yeah, coming from the guy who gloats way too much!" I snapped. "Ok, well, Omi, you can't really play this one. Too young." He sighed and walked away. "Crap, Kimi, what are we playing? Truth or Dare was bad enough." I gulped "(Insert time here) Minutes in heaven!" "What? I thought it was seven!" "Well, this makes it more interesting." "Greeeat." I groaned. "So all the boys put something in the hat." They all went in another room and put something in. "I just know I'm in for my demise." I said, leaning back into my seat. "I know who you want. Let's hope you get him." She said grinning evilly. She was up to something. "And I know who you want. Let's hope you get him." I grined just as evilly. "So I bet I know what Raimundo will put in. He is way too predictable." I commented. The boys walked back in. "So since Natalie didn't want to play, she'll go first as punishment." "What, no, no, no, no." "Fine, I'll just-" "Ok! Fine! I will!" I stuck my hand in the hat and pulled out some rope. "Uh, rope?" "That would be me, little lady." I blushed. This is so not going to work. I know he doesn't like me, I think. "Where are we going, by the way? There are no real closets around." "The bedrooms. Well, his anyway, since he is the one who you're going with." I sighed. He looked down at me. I was rather small compared to him. But then again, who isn't? "Well, are you coming?" "Yeah." We walked in his room. There was just enough room for both of us to move if needed. "How many minutes?" I yelled. "However many minutes it takes us to get bored or one of us to win Apples to Apples!" I stood across from him. "Soooo." I said. "Soooo, can I kiss you?" I blushed. "Y-yeah." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. A long kiss. He looked me in the eye. We both leaned in, and he licked my lip asking for entrance. I decided to tease. Apparently he was an expert at this game or something. He knew exactly how to make me gasp. He put his hands up my shirt just enough to were I would gasp. He used this opportunity to stick his tongue in. I let out a little moan. I darted my tongue into his mouth before he could pull away. We pulled away for air. "Wow." I said. "Do you, uh, want to continue?" "After that, Yes." He leaned back down except this time, I had my hands in his hair, knocking off his hat and he backed me up to the wall. He started to kiss down my neck, looking for that one spot. He found it very quickly. I moaned. He continued to do this. "Clay.." I moaned. He apparently liked this because he was starting to get excited. I kissed him and whispered, "My turn" in his ear. I licked the shell. He moaned. I kissed him with a little tongue, then started down his jaw line, down to about the middle of his neck, and he moaned loudly. While I was doing this, continuing to make him moan, he worked on my shirt. He got it off quickly and then started kissing down the newly found skin. "Clay..." He continued and worked on my bra. I had to help him a little giggling as I did so. I pulled him back up to my face, and got his shirt off. He started massaging my chest, playing with the nipples. "OH MY GOD CLAY!" He was very excited by this point. He picked me off the ground and I put my legs around his waist. I gound into his hips a little. "Natalie..." I countinued this while he was sitting down against the wall so I could strattle him. He got my skirt off and was playing with the lips through the fabric. I was practically yelling when I moaned. I got him up long enough to take his pants off. We took each others underwear off. He layed me down on the ground and stuck a finger in me. "Clay.." If it were possible he got more excited. He inserted another finger and was pumping in and out. "Oh my god, CLAY!" When he put three fingers in I was about to my stretching point. "OH MY GOD! CLAY!" I yelled as he pushed in and out. I came onto his hand. I smiled evilly and kissed down his stomach. "Natalie..." He started moaning. I got down to his dick. I licked the tip. He moaned. I stuck him in my mouth and started pumping. "Oh my god... OH MY GOD!" he started yelling as I deep throated him. "NATALIE!" he yelled as he came. He put me back down and started kissing again. I leaned up to his ear. "Take me." I whispered. "Are you sure?" "Yes.." "You're a virgin right?" "Yeah, why?" "I am too. I heard this hurt the girl, so I'll be careful." He started going in. I moaned. He went all the way in. It hurt like hell. He kissed me and said "Tell me when." He looked tomrneted. It was soon replaced with pleasure. "Go" he started at a slow pace and kept at a good pace. "Faster, hared..." He started going faster and harder. Right when we were both about to cum, he picked up at an unhuman pace. "CLAY!" "NATALIE!" We both yelled. He all but collapsed on me. He rolled out and kissed me. I was determined to have my own fun. He was still fully erect. I got on top. "What are you- Oh!" He moaned as I placed him inside me. I pushed him all the way in till he wouldn't fit anymore. I rode him and we came again. I rolled off. "We should go see where the others are." I said. We got straightened up. "Ready?" He asked. "As I'll every be." We walked out, hand in hand. They weren't there. We found a note. 'We didn't think you'd do THAT. The noises got to akward for us so we went out to eat. We'll bring something back.

Kimiko Raimundo and Jack


	2. What

We had gotten all the Xiaolin Dragons together for some games. Plus Jack Spicer. "Why exactly is he here again?" I asked for the billionth time. "Because, I'm just cool like that." He said. "Uh, no. You're not." I said. "We needed more people to play the games. There was no way we could play truth or dare with just us when Omi doesn't know the rules." Kimiko said "Yeah, but he could steal the-" "No he can't. He's not smart enough to know how to." Raimundo laughed. I laughed too. "Were is Clay?" I asked. "We can't start without him." I said. "Oh, you just like him." Rai said making kissie faces. "Who likes who?" Clay came in asking. I gave Rai a death glare. "No one. Just talking about one of my friends back in the states." He seemed to get jealous, but as quick as it was there, it was gone. He had a bag full of Cheetos. "I love Cheetos!" I exclaimed. "Thought you would." Clay said smiling. "Now on to the next game." Kimi said. "What are we doing? I'm a little scared to ask." I said fake fear on my face. "You are such a drama queen!" Jack exclaimed. "Yeah, coming from the guy who gloats way too much!" I snapped. "Ok, well, Omi, you can't really play this one. Too young." He sighed and walked away. "Crap, Kimi, what are we playing? Truth or Dare was bad enough." I gulped "(Insert time here) Minutes in heaven!" "What? I thought it was seven!" "Well, this makes it more interesting." "Greeeat." I groaned. "So all the boys put something in the hat." They all went in another room and put something in. "I just know I'm in for my demise." I said, leaning back into my seat. "I know who you want. Let's hope you get him." She said grinning evilly. She was up to something. "And I know who you want. Let's hope you get him." I grined just as evilly. "So I bet I know what Raimundo will put in. He is way too predictable." I commented. The boys walked back in. "So since Natalie didn't want to play, she'll go first as punishment." "What, no, no, no, no." "Fine, I'll just-" "Ok! Fine! I will!" I stuck my hand in the hat and pulled out some rope. "Uh, rope?" "That would be me, little lady." I blushed. This is so not going to work. I know he doesn't like me, I think. "Where are we going, by the way? There are no real closets around." "The bedrooms. Well, his anyway, since he is the one who you're going with." I sighed. He looked down at me. I was rather small compared to him. But then again, who isn't? "Well, are you coming?" "Yeah." We walked in his room. There was just enough room for both of us to move if needed. "How many minutes?" I yelled. "However many minutes it takes us to get bored or one of us to win Apples to Apples!" I stood across from him. "Soooo." I said. "Soooo, can I kiss you?" I blushed. "Y-yeah." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. A long kiss. He looked me in the eye. We both leaned in, and he licked my lip asking for entrance. I decided to tease. Apparently he was an expert at this game or something. He knew exactly how to make me gasp. He put his hands up my shirt just enough to were I would gasp. He used this opportunity to stick his tongue in. I let out a little moan. I darted my tongue into his mouth before he could pull away. We pulled away for air. "Wow." I said. "Do you, uh, want to continue?" "After that, Yes." He leaned back down except this time, I had my hands in his hair, knocking off his hat and he backed me up to the wall. He started to kiss down my neck, looking for that one spot. He found it very quickly. I moaned. He continued to do this. "Clay.." I moaned. He apparently liked this because he was starting to get excited. I kissed him and whispered, "My turn" in his ear. I licked the shell. He moaned. I kissed him with a little tongue, then started down his jaw line, down to about the middle of his neck, and he moaned loudly. While I was doing this, continuing to make him moan, he worked on my shirt. He got it off quickly and then started kissing down the newly found skin. "Clay..." He continued and worked on my bra. I had to help him a little giggling as I did so. I pulled him back up to my face, and got his shirt off. He started massaging my chest, playing with the nipples. "OH MY GOD CLAY!" He was very excited by this point. He picked me off the ground and I put my legs around his waist. I gound into his hips a little. "Natalie..." I countinued this while he was sitting down against the wall so I could strattle him. He got my skirt off and was playing with the lips through the fabric. I was practically yelling when I moaned. I got him up long enough to take his pants off. We took each others underwear off. He layed me down on the ground and stuck a finger in me. "Clay.." If it were possible he got more excited. He inserted another finger and was pumping in and out. "Oh my god, CLAY!" When he put three fingers in I was about to my stretching point. "OH MY GOD! CLAY!" I yelled as he pushed in and out. I came onto his hand. I smiled evilly and kissed down his stomach. "Natalie..." He started moaning. I got down to his dick. I licked the tip. He moaned. I stuck him in my mouth and started pumping. "Oh my god... OH MY GOD!" he started yelling as I deep throated him. "NATALIE!" he yelled as he came. He put me back down and started kissing again. I leaned up to his ear. "Take me." I whispered. "Are you sure?" "Yes.." "You're a virgin right?" "Yeah, why?" "I am too. I heard this hurt the girl, so I'll be careful." He started going in. I moaned. He went all the way in. It hurt like hell. He kissed me and said "Tell me when." He looked tomrneted. It was soon replaced with pleasure. "Go" he started at a slow pace and kept at a good pace. "Faster, hared..." He started going faster and harder. Right when we were both about to cum, he picked up at an unhuman pace. "CLAY!" "NATALIE!" We both yelled. He all but collapsed on me. He rolled out and kissed me. I was determined to have my own fun. He was still fully erect. I got on top. "What are you- Oh!" He moaned as I placed him inside me. I pushed him all the way in till he wouldn't fit anymore. I rode him and we came again. I rolled off. "We should go see where the others are." I said. We got straightened up. "Ready?" He asked. "As I'll every be." We walked out, hand in hand. They weren't there. We found a note. 'We didn't think you'd do THAT. The noises got to akward for us so we went out to eat. We'll bring something back.

Kimiko Raimundo and Jack


End file.
